


Jealousy

by zaynandlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/zaynandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn starts to lick into him harder, and louis is sure he’ll have beard burn between his ass cheeks before this is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> a (probably really shitty) drabble for lynn bc for some reason liam thought it'd be ok to touch on louis' dick on stage with his grubby ass fingers, and it made her want jealous!zayn. i mention ziam in passing and i hope the lord will forgive not only me, but also zayn for his liam phase (it's okay zayn i had a harry phase we all make mistakes)

"you guys wanna get some dinner?" niall asks in the car ride back to their hotel.

harry is too busy texting on his phone to notice, and liam just chooses to ignore him. 

louis opens his mouth to answer but before he can zayn gives him a warning look.

“ _no niall, we’re all busy but thanks for asking!_ ……no problem guys! love you… _we love you too niall_.” 

louis snorts, but then he notices zayn chewing his lip and tapping his foot. he falls quiet and looks down at his hands, where they’re fidgeting in his lap.

 

* * *

 

"mine. fucking _mine_ ," zayn growls, pushing louis against their room’s door as soon as it’s closed. 

“your’s,” louis agrees eagerly as zayn gets on his knees. 

“disgusting. letting liam touch you like that.”

“not like.. not like i asked him to. he just did it. agree though, disgusting,” louis pants while zayn angrily undoes louis’ actual pants, and tugs them down. 

“but you _let_ him,” zayn grinds out with disgust, watching louis’ dick pop out of his jeans and slap his stomach. he looks up and cocks an eyebrow at louis. 

“knew you’d wanna punish me,” louis shrugs as best he can, leaning back against the door and trying to shake his pants off from around his ankles. zayn nods and wraps his hand around the base of louis’ dick, a small smirk on his lips. then louis’ precum is on his lips.

he spends a few seconds suckling on the tip before taking it all the way into his mouth. he starts to bob up and down on it.   
he sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing as he takes louis into the back of his throat.

louis can’t help but thrust into zayn’s mouth, and zayn moans around him.

“fuck,” louis grunts. he shoves both his hands in zayn’s hair. “you-you’re the one that… that had a crush on him.” zayn suddenly stops his sucking, and pulls off louis’ cock with a wet pop.

“you said you’d never talk about it,” he frowns. he furrows his brows together and stands up. “go lay on the bed. i’m gonna make you cum from just my tongue.”

louis rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the bed. “you say it like it’s a _bad_ thing,” he mocks, pulling his shirt over his head.

apparently he isn’t moving fast enough because zayn gives him a shove in the back that makes him fall down on the bed. “shut up,” zayn huffs, crawling up the bed after louis.

“make m-” louis manages, before zayn has his face pressed between louis’ cheeks. he goes right to it, jabbing at louis’ hole until his tongue slips past the ring. 

“guhh..” louis whimpers dumbly. 

zayn starts to lick into him harder, and louis is sure he’ll have beard burn between his ass cheeks before this is over.

 

* * *

 

and he does. by the time he’s came three times and niall (who’s room is apparently right below their’s) has texted zayn begging them to keep it down, he definitely has beard burn. which is why he's very thankful when zayn is extra careful when he washes him off with a warm rag.

louis makes little content sounds when zayn climbs in bed with him. 

“want a handy?” louis mumbles into zayn’s chest.

zayn chuckles. “already came, between your second and third time. ruined my favourite pair of jeans.” 

“i’ll buy you new ones,” louis promises sleepily. zayn doesn’t respond, just lightly runs his fingertips up and down the arm louis has thrown over him.

"your's," louis sighs, letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
